A Moment to Remember
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: We know how Percy met Annabeth, how Jason met Piper, how Leo met Calypso. What we don't know is how Sally met Poseidon or how Fredrick met Athena. This is my take on how the mortal parents of our favorite demigods met the gods. Slight spoilers for HoO. Slight Percabeth.
1. Sally and Poseidon part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!**

 **Summary: We know how Percy met Annabeth, how Jason met Piper, how Leo met Calypso. What we don't know is how Sally met Poseidon or how Fredrick met Athena. This is my take on how the mortal parents of the Seven met the gods. One or Two-shots. Slight Percabeth, Caleo, Jiper/Jasper, and Frazel. Small spoilers for HoO.**

It had been two months since the Giant war. Leo had returned safely with Calypso. Percy had re-united with Sally and Paul. Rachel hadn't spit out any prophecies. All was going well. It was too good to be true. The Demi-gods finally had peace.

Annabeth was staying at the Jackson residence till the end of senior year, when she and Percy would move to New Rome for college. Sally was more than happy to have Annabeth stay. She was like the daughter Sally never had. Things had never been better.

Every evening in the Jackson household, Sally, Paul, Percy, and Annabeth would sit and share stories about everything from quests to work to school. Tonight, it was Sally's turn. Just as she began, she was interrupted by Percy.

"Mom? Um… could you… err…tell the story of how you and Dad met?"

Sally froze. She hadn't expected this. She had always avoided this story. Her relationship with Poseidon had always been a sensitive subject and it really didn't help that Paul was squirming uncomfortably on the couch beside her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!", Annabeth chided, giving him a deathly glare.

"No, no. It's alright. It's about time I told you kids. The story isn't that big of a deal."

Annabeth looked slightly worried. She knew this was going to end in tears. The memory of her days with Poseidon had always made Sally tear up.

"If you're okay with it, I don't see why not.", said Annabeth, worry lacing her voice.

"Well, it all started 19 years ago…"

 **Reviews will gladly be accepted! Flames go to Hephaestus!**


	2. Sally and Poseidon part 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sadly!**

"Well, it all started 19 years ago…"

"I was orphaned at the age of five and grew up with my Uncle until he died of cancer. I had always been independent and liked to be alone."

*FLASHBACK*

Young Sally Jackson was in her mid-twenties. She had decided to become an author and needed inspiration. She didn't know why, but the ocean always helped her think. After talking to her publisher, Sally headed to Montauk beach. She'd been there once and had loved it.

She sat at the shore line with a notepad and pen in hand. Her mind was completely blank. Sally stared into the ocean, her face devoid of expression or emotion. Suddenly, a tall, lean, muscled stranger walked out the water. He just appeared out of thin air. Sally shook her head. She was hallucinating.

She took a closer look at him. He was about 6' 1" with raven black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. His tan was one that could only be achieved by spending a ton of time outside. He was carrying what looked like a surfboard, but Sally double-taked and reaized it was a trident of some sort. 'What kind of guy carries around a trident. Where did he even get that thing?' Sally looked around. No one else had noticed the strange- looking trident in the man's hand.

Sally was so lost in thought that she hadn't seen the man approach her. He tapped her shoulder and asked if the seat next to her was taken. A shocked Sally Jackson quickly shook her head and gestured for him to sit down. He complied and took a seat.

*PRESENT*

"Wait, so you just let some random guy come and sit next to you? Mom! What were you thinking! He could've been some kind of creep!" Percy scolded.

There were three things Percy loved most in life.

Annabeth

Sally

Blue food

Naturally, he was extremely protective of both the women in his life and scolded them often for talking to strangers. Sally and Annabeth took advantage of this and liked to freak him out. They would walk up to random people and spark up a conversation. Percy would walk by and drag them away.

"I know it wasn't the smartest move, but I was young and clueless." Sally admitted.

"Percy! Leave your mother alone! If she hadn't let him sit, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Thank you Annabeth. He's way too protective sometimes. Anyway…"

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm Sally. You are?"

"I'm Po- Poseidon."

"Like the Sea god?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"Mm...Hmm."

There was an awkward silence. Both adults had various thoughts running through their heads.

'Can she see through the mist? Does she know who I am? Did she see the trident? She's beautiful. Has a beautiful name too.'

Meanwhile, in Sally's head…

'He seems different from others I've met. Strange. He is pretty handsome. Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'

Poseidon decided to make a move and asked, "What brings you here?"

"I could ask the same for you." She replied, not wanting to sound eager.

"I like to sit on beaches and look into the sea. It calms me down."

"Same for me. I'm an aspiring author who needs inspiration and the water helps me think."

They talked for a few hours and enjoyed themselves immensely.

"We have a lot in common. How about you meet me for coffee sometime. Here's my number. [Insert number] Call me." Said Poseidon

"Sure, I will."

That was the start of a very beautiful friendship which blossomed into something more.

*Present*

"We started going out and on our one-month anniversary he told me who he really was. A year later, I found out that I was going to have you. He told me that he would try and stay for as long as he could. He stayed until you were 1 ½. You know what happened after that." Sally ended with tears in her eyes.

Paul was tearing up with jealousy in his eyes, Annabeth was crying and mumbling something about her so called "feels", and Percy sat there staring into space. His ADHD was acting up again and he wanted to change the subject.

"Soooo… I could go for some blue cookies." Percy said, attempting to change the subject.

The family laughed and continued talking and laughing while munching cookies for the rest of the night. It was truly a moment to remember.

 **Please Review! Next chapter will be Fredrick and Athena. I will update once I have 5 reviews.**


	3. Athena and Frederick part 1

**HI! I only got 3 reviews :(, but I posted anyway. THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE HoO SERIES! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! Shout outs to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Unfortunately, Uncle Rick won't give it up.**

* * *

During winter break, Annabeth and Percy went to visit her Dad and Step-mother in San Francisco. The story of how Poseidon and Sally met greatly intrigued Annabeth. She wanted to know how _her_ parents met all those years ago.

When they arrived at their destination, Annabeth and Percy were body-slammed by two 12- year olds. The boys both started talking at once.

"Annie! Percy! We missed you!"

"Did you go on any adventures?"

"Can I see your sword, Percy?"

"Hi boys! We'll tell you everything when we get home." Annabeth greeted her half-brothers.

"Hello Dears! How are you? It's so great to see you again!" This came from Helen*, Annabeth's step-mom.

Annabeth had made amends with her father and worked things out with her step-mother, but their relationship was still a bit rocky.

"I'm great! How are you Mrs. Chase?" Percy asked politely, not wanting to get on the bad side of his girlfriend's step-mother.

"Oh Honey, call me Helen. I'm so happy you could visit! Where have you been all this time?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a silent conversation.

'Should we tell her?'

"We'd have to at some point, but I don't want to rush you. She's your step-mom.'

'How about we'll tell them when we get home. They deserve to know.'

'Okay, works for me!'

"We'll tell you the entire story at home." Said Annabeth

* * *

The car ride was filled with questions from Bobby and Matthew. Percy handled them while Annabeth was deep in thought. She'd have to ask Frederick where, when, and how he met Athena. She had asked when she was little, but he told her to drop the subject and ask when she was older. She couldn't get it off her mind.

They quickly arrived at the house. It was a medium-sized place. Annabeth had chosen the place with her father when she was 4. She loved it and he went along with it for the sake of his Daughter. The architecture was wonderful and if you asked Annabeth, she'd start spewing facts about the architectural time period and the house itself.

Annabeth's father waited at the front door for the demi-gods to arrive. Percy, being the gentleman he is, took Annabeth's bag along with his and for once, she didn't protest. She ran up and hugged her Dad.

"Annie! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called lately?"

Annabeth shared a glance with Percy.

"Come inside. It's a long story.

Once they settled down, Annabeth and Percy told the story of the memory erasing, the camp switch, the Argo II, the war against Gaea, and Tartarus. By the end of it, Annabeth had tears welled up in her eyes, and Percy had a sullen expression on his face.

Frederick, Helen, Matthew, and Bobby all sat still with their jaws unhinged. No one, not even the worst people, (Okay, maybe Gaea and Kronos) deserved to go through hell like that. Especially these two.

"Well, we told you our story and now it's your turn to return the favor. Dad, how did you meet Mom?" Annabeth said bluntly.

"Uh…well…"Frederick shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Oh, that. That was a moment to remember..." Frederick said with a smirk.

* * *

 ***I don't know if that's her name, but I've seen it in other fanfics and decided to go with it.**

 **I want 3 more reviews. That's all i'm asking for. Constructive critisism wil gladly be accepted. Please no flames! Thank you!**


	4. Athena and Frederick part 2

**Hey guys! I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, but I'm just a nice person. Here you go!**

*18 years ago*

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. The birds were chirping, the breeze was gently blowing, and in the middle of it all was Frederick Chase. Young Mr. Chase walked to the coffee shop near his tiny, one-bedroom apartment. Frederick was freshly out of college and was working with retired history professors, intent on learning as much as possible.

Every day, he would walk to this coffee shop to take a break and get some fresh air. The staff welcomed him with open arms and had his order memorized.

On this particular day, a different type of customer walked in. She was a tall, fair-skinned woman with caramel brown hair and intimidating, steel-gray eyes. The woman took in her surroundings, carefully observing everything around her.

Some idiot walking by had the nerve to wink and wolf-whistle at her. The woman shot him a death glare so harsh and fierce that if looks could kill, this guy would've died, been dragged back from hell, and been killed again.

Frederick immediately decided that he did not want to get on her bad side and walked up to the woman to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Frederick. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I'm from Manhattan. I'm Athena, by the way."

"Well, welcome to San Francisco."

"Thank you. May I sit here?" Athena gestured to the seat across from him.

"Sure, go ahead."

Frederick was unaware at the time that Athena was actually a goddess. Well, she looked the part, that's for sure. She practically glowed with an aura of power.

They sat and talked for a few hours. From then on, every night they would talk on the phone (Athena stayed in the mortal world) and days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Athena revealed her true identity to Frederick.

As a parting gift, she promised him that she would send a golden cradle from Olympus with something to remember her by. That night, Annabeth Chase was sent down by golden cradle to Frederick. The little girl was destined for greatness. Born with luscious, golden locks and the same intimidating eyes as her mother, she was sure to be underestimated and would easily show others up.

Mr. Chase was in for quite a surprise the next day when he opened the front door to reveal a beautiful little princess laying on his doorstep.

He remembered Athena's words and treasured the baby as a reminder of his best friend.

*Present*

At the end of the story, Frederick sighed and got up. It was a difficult topic for him. He used to be very much in love with his best friend. Finding out that she was a maiden goddess crushed him.

Annabeth patted his back. She knew that she would tell this story to her and Percy's kids. She saw a future for them. A future without monsters. A future where her family could live in peace. A future where she was happy.

 **Epilogue will be coming soon. Hit that pretty little review button!**


	5. Epilogue: 15 years later

**This is it! My fist story is coming to an end! I love all of you! This is the epilogue. Sorry it's so short.**

*15 years later*

"…and that's how Grandpa Frederick met Grandma Athena." Annabeth concluded.

Annabeth and Percy had gotten married 8 years ago. Both were extremely successful. Annabeth started up an architecture firm that was thriving and Percy became a famed deep sea explorer. The demi-gods had twins, Silena Zoë Jackson and Charles Luke Jackson, at age 26. The kids were now 6 and were very curious about their parents' secretive past. They knew that their parents are demi-gods, but were not informed pat that.

Annabeth was extremely content with how her life shaped up. The family finally had the happy ending they deserved.

"Mommy, can you tell us the story of how you and Daddy met?" Asked little Silena.

"That is a story for another day…"

 **Thank you for all of your support! Tenth reviewer will get one shot of any pairing they would like as long as it stays within PJO, HP, or THG. Love you All!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO UNCLE RICK. ONLY SILENA ZOE AND CHARLES LUKE BELONG TO ME.**

 **Review please! XD**


End file.
